Wolf and Howl
by chasedupthesky
Summary: Kind of a Spice and Wolf crossover. A century after Spice and Wolf II, Holo, now Sophie is terrified to tell Howl her secret. But when other countrymen and wizards report seeing her, Sophie's secret unravels. movieverse.


Wolf and Howl

Chapter 1: Apples

Ohkay! (That's how I spell the word) Onto another story! It was really hard to choose what to do first, so I decided on doing what was fresh in my mind.

This is a movie verse with aspects of the book mixed in, and kind of a crossover with Spice and Wolf. This story begins at least a century or two after Spice and Wolf II, and after the Howl's Moving Castle movie. Holo, now better known as Sophie, has been dating Howl for over a year, and is terrified with the fact that she doesn't know how Howl will react to her little secret. Soon other wizards discover the legend of Holo the Wise Wolf, and are sure they've seen her. With everyone trying to track her down, Sophie's secret unravels. Note: Sophie is Holo, so her personality is that of Holo, not like her weak, cleaning-lady self in the movie (and she keeps copper-colored hair).

Disclaimer: FANfiction. fanFICTION. Think on that awhile.

Lookatmyfancylinebreak

No pov

It was a bright, sunny morning in the castle, the usual ritual began.

"Howl Jenkins! You better get your butt down here! I have a problem that cannot wait any more!"

Said wizard hurled himself down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Sophie was standing at the kitchen table, steaming mad. Howl looked around for any signs of an issue, and aside from the plates and forks scattered across the floor, nothing seemed out of place.

Howl dared to ask, "What's wrong?"

Sophie flipped out. "What do you mean what's wrong! Look at this!" She gestured madly to a bag of apples Howl brought home last night.

Howl repeated, "What's wrong?"

Sophie yet again flipped out. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" She grabbed an apple from the bag and shoved it in his face.

Howl repeated, a little afraid, "What's wrong with them?"

Sophie froze for a minute, and then took a step back. She glared at him through reddish-brown eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Her voice was dangerously calm. "Look. At. Them." She paused. Then after neither seeing nor hearing a response from the wizard, she exploded.

"THEY'RE GREEN YOU IDIOT! GREEN! YOU KNOW I CAN'T EAT GREEN APPLES! RED AND RED ALONE!" Sophie roared with a voice Howl thankfully heard very rarely. Sophie turned her back to him.

Calcifer sighed, unfortunately used to these kinds of mornings, and waited for the next part in the ritual to begin.

Howl stood as still and stiff as a board for at least two minutes, before cautiously making his way over to Sophie. Sophie relaxed into the arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. She looked up into the face of her lover.

"I'm really sorry. I should have remembered to get the red ones." Howl's eyes told her he was truly sorry, and a tad bit scared.

"No, I'm sorry." Sophie confessed. "I shouldn't have blown up about it. They're just apples."

The last words were hard for her to say. Yeah, they were just tasty, delicious apples that all secret wolves loved like heaven itself. Just apples.

The couple smiled and shared a kiss.

Markl stumbled down the stairs; groggy and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What's goin' on? I heard Sophie yelling." Markl stopped dead at the abandoned apples. He sighed.

"Master Howl, don't tell me you forgot to get red apples!" He looked painfully up at the wizard whom he was apprenticed to.

Howl chuckled, and shared a look with Sophie. "OK then, I won't tell you." Markl facepalmed.

Howl responded with: "Note to self: take Markl with you when grocery shopping. He remembers things."

.

No pov, hours later

The doorbell rang. Calcifier called out, "Shop door!" Markl put on his disguise and turned the nob to said door. A man about five years older than Howl was on the other side.

"Good day," said the man, "Would Wizard Howl be home?" Markl was about to go get him when,

" Yes sir, how may I help you?" Howl was already there. The man said,

"The Wizards' Guild has sent you an urgent message about a possible threat to the country, and has asked you to report to headquarters within the hour. Thank you Sir." The man concluded and turned away. Howl closed the door and sighed; processing the information. Only one phrase made all the difference: Within the hour.

Howl jumped and flew up the stairs, calling for hot water. He had less than an hour to get his beautiful self ready.

No pov, later that night

Howl returned to his castle late that night with an utterly confused expression on his face. It was obvious upon entering his home.

"So, how'd it go? What happened?" Sophie asked at the dinner table. Howl was still having trouble remembering.

"I'm not sure, but when I got there they said they had found books and legends to support common claims of this…creature. And at first I laughed it off, telling them they were crazy over and over again, but they just kept showing me more and more supportive details and methods of their madness that I couldn't help but believe. I was so worried and concerned after that becau-"

"Howl!" Sophie interrupted. "Slow down. I can barely understand you." Howl swallowed, and thought frantically of the right words to say.

"This may sound completely insane, but…." He trailed off.

"But what?" Sophie urged.

"They told me the story of a girl. She's the Goddess of harvests. She's part wolf. And she's real."

So, what did you think? When I get more time, I'll edit it (unless anyone wants to beta). Feel free to tell me how you felt! Never fear, I will continue writing until it's finished.

chasedupthesky


End file.
